When real time communication is performed on a terminal device for media such as video and audio, as data is transmitted and received continuously, it is also necessary to perform processing continuously by the terminal device without being delayed. However, when processing is delayed, deterioration in quality such as sound break or stop of playback occurs. On the other hand, as a terminal device, for example, when a general purpose one like a personal computer is used, there may be a case where application of real time communication and application of another purpose are used simultaneously on the terminal device. In order to perform data processing of video and audio in this state without interruption, technology which sets the execution priority of this data processing higher than application of another purpose is proposed.
As this kind of relating art, for example, an electronic device disclosed in patent document 1 is known.
In this electronic device, first, a TV viewer is started. Next, it is confirmed whether a television image display is a full screen (full display) mode by a thread priority determination part. In a case where the television image display is the full screen mode, the thread priority determination part increases the priority of the executed thread in the image processing. On the other hand, in a case where it is not the full screen mode, the thread priority determination part lowers the priority of the thread. In the situation that the TV viewer is being used, the thread priority determination part performs the above mentioned processing at timing when the size of the television image display is changed, and changes the priority of the thread dynamically. The thread priority determination part sets the priority of image processing higher than GUI (Graphical User Interface) control according to the size of the television image display, and prevents dropping frames and image degradation.
Further, a computer system disclosed in patent document 2 measures the number of times of reception interruption from the NIC (Network Interface Card) and the utilization time of CPU (central processing unit) caused by the reception interruption. These measurement results are reset in a fixed time period. Whenever interruption occurs, the computer system compares the measurement result of the number of times of interruption with a threshold value. When the measurement result is exceeding the threshold value, the computer system prohibits the reception processing and discards received packets. Similarly, the computer system compares the measurement result of the utilization time of CPU with a threshold value. When the measurement result is exceeding the threshold value, the computer system prohibits the reception processing and discards received packets.
Further, in an outside event detection system of a computer system disclosed in patent document 3, an external event holding means holds occurrences of a plurality of external events respectively, and outputs an event occurrence notice signal for notifying of event occurrences corresponding to the external events. A delay means delays an output of an interruption signal based on the event occurrence notice signal for a fixed period of time when having received any one of the event occurrence notice signals. The delay means outputs an interruption signal in which the interruption signal based on the event occurrence notice signal and the other event occurrence signals having been received during the delay time period are consolidated. A central processing unit, when having received the above mentioned interruption signal, performs processing successively for the external events held by the above mentioned external event holding means, and outputs a reset command corresponding to a first reset signal with completion of the each processing. The central processing unit outputs a reset command corresponding to a second reset signal when having completed all processing. A reset means receives the reset commands of the central processing unit, and gives the first reset signal that individually releases information held in the external event holding means and the second reset signal that releases operation of the delay means.
Further, in an image processing device disclosed in patent document 4, an event communication means accumulates an external event inputted from outside in an event storage means, outputs event notification and outputs an interruption signal. An event counting means counts the number of event notifications. A time counter counts the elapsed time from the time when the event notification was outputted. A centralized processing means outputs an operating command based on the interruption signal. An event processing execution means executes event processing. A delay means outputs the interruption signal to the centralized processing means with delaying based on the counted number of the event notifications and the elapsed time.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-040642    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-347894    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent No. 2677175    Patent document 4: Japanese Patent No. 3981059